Junior-ody!
by Rubyspeed
Summary: This what happens when Sierra mistakes Junior for Cody.


**My second story I hope you like it.**

 **Again please don't hate.**

 **Takes place right after the finale of TDRR in the Surfings ending.**

 **Warning there will be a bit of cussing in this.**

Sierra and Cody were walking through the streets of New York City. "Hey Sierra I think I saw Blaineley, Anne Maria, and Chris", Cody said to Sierra.

 _P.S they are all cameos in the TDRR in the Finale._

"Please don't bring them up Cody-kins I don't want to think of those monstrosities anymore," Sierra said to Cody.

 **Junior POV**

Me, my dad and the other contestants were walking through the streets of NYC cheering for the surfers.

"Good job, bros," I said to the surfers.

"Thanks, little bro!" they responded to me right after giving me a fist bump.

As we were celebrating I saw two teens across the street, a really tall girl with unnatural purple hair, and a scrawny geek about my size.

For some reason, I didn't catch good vibes from her and she looked so familiar.

I decided to go in for a closer view, I got out of the crowd and looked at her more.

Is it really...no it can't be...it's SIERRA!

I nearly freaked out and let out a little grunt.

"Junior you okay you need to go to hospital buddy", my father said.

"No...Dad everything is fine", I groaned out.

"You know about going to the hospital..." my sentence was cut off short due to and irritating scream.

"OMG! Is it really Junior!", Sierra screamed.

Oh, crud I thought to myself.

 **Cody POV**

Oh crap!

"Run away! Run away!" I screamed to the blonde kid but he couldn't hear me.

Before I knew Sierra was chasing after Junior like a predator getting its prey.

 **Yes I know that sounded wrong.**

Sierra unknowingly pushed me into a public garbage can when she ran to that kid.

"Here I come Junior-ody!", I heard Sierra say.

Okay, now she is losing her fucking mind who I'm I kidding she had always lost her mind, I thought to myself.

 **Junior POV**

"Oh crap, oh crap", I said.

"JUNIOR! Language Mr.", My dad said to me.

"Dad... I have to go," I said to him and then I ran away.

"Junior wait!" My dad yelled at for me.

Before I knew it, Sierra was where my dad was and was going at full speed.

She kinda of reminded me of the roadrunner a bit.

I started to chuckle at that comment in my mind but mentally slapped myself, because I thought I would forget that there was a psychopath chasing after me.

She was getting closer and closer.

I've decided to go in an alleyway.

In there was a gate.

Crap she was now in the alleyway.

I tried to climb the fence and when I was almost there the strongest force I've ever encountered in my thirteen years of life pulled me back.

It was Sierra.

I was freaking out, I didn't know what to do.

She pulled me down and she was on top of me face-to-face.

"Please just don't hurt me," I said to the nutjob.

"Hurt!I would never hurt my Junior-Bear" Sierra said to me.

"You're so cute!" she kept saying and she kept squeezing my cheeks.

I was breathing in and out unevenly and scarily.

"Are you okay! I will do CPR to save your life."

"You do CPR who is knocked out and not breathing completely out not...", my sentence was cut short by intense kissing nothing like CPR.

"Stop...please", I squeaked out.

"Freeze!"

It was my dad with a few the Best Friends, The Sisters, The Police Cadets, The Surfers, The Reality TV Pros, The Vegans, Don, and Cody.

I believed the angels answered my prayers.

"Freeze Dirtbag!", MacArthur yelled.

"Freeze Dirtbag!", The cops yelled.

"Hey I said that!",MacArthur yelled at the cops.

"Move it, rookie!", the cops yelled at MacArthur.

"Rookie! I.." MacArthur sentence was cut short by Sanders.

"MacArthur...Temper," Sanders said to Macarthur.

"Sierra Wilson you are under arrest for violation of an underage child," The cops told Sierra and put her in handcuffs.

"You can't take me away from my Junior Bear, I'm not done I will come back!", Sierra said as she was dragged out of the alleyway.

"You okay," everybody said as they circled around me.

"I'm good," responded to all of them.

"Hey what did she do", Cody asked me.

"She made out with me a lot", I told him.

"I'm Honestly not surprised," Cody told me.

"Are you okay Junior", my dad told me as he leaned in for a hug.

"I'm fine dad," I told him.

"Junior if you want we could sue Sierra this show has some great lawyers," Don told me.

"I think that would be best, yeah", I responded to him.

"Junior, I know she did what she did but please don't punish her at least not that much she is just crazy," Cody told me.

I thought about again and thought she really was crazy like Izzy, and I couldn't break her up from Cody.

I decided to give her a year in prison maximum.

Sierra got 304 days in prison which was about 10 months.

It took Junior a while took to get through that experience.

Cody felt a bit bad for Sierra, but she had to pay her time.

 **A month later**

 **Junior POV**

I was in my bathtub humming and relaxing.

"Junior are you almost done!" my brother yelled through the door.

"Dude I literally got in here", I yelled.

"Oh come on!", he yelled through the door.

It sounded like he left but Junior could still hear the noise.

The toilet started to flood.

"What the hell!" Junior said.

He then looked over and Sierra came out.

"Sierra how the hell! How did you come at of the toilet I'm not even sure that's scientifically impossible!" I yelled.

"Nothing is Impossible with the power of Love Junior-Bear, now come out of the bathtub I want to see you in your birthday suit!"Sierra said.

"Oh Fuck", I said

 **Finally my first 1k word fanfic!**

 **Plz like and comment.**


End file.
